Nightmares of the Past (But I'll be there for you now)
by MARVELousFairy01
Summary: Gray's been off lately and it isn't until Natsu finds out that he's been having nightmares an reassures his friend that he isn't alone.
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys again long time no see. I just want to say really, really sorry for those who liked the other chapters but I decided I didn't really want to continue that way but I did want to complete this story so I kinda did just a three parter and again really sorry if its not what it was but I hope you enjoy it still :) (I dont own Fairytail)**

Natsu was having a nice peaceful dreamless dream for once. It'd been chaos these past few weeks what with returning and finding out the guild had been disbanded, finding Lucy and deciding to bring the guild back together again and finding everyone and becoming an official guild along with finding the Master.

It was chaos. But now it was all over. Finally. Things had slowly becoming normal again after a while. Old teams got back together such as theirs and started doing team jobs again.

It took a while for their team to get back together. Gray had refused to join again which didn't bold well with the others but they let him be for a while. They knew he needed a break for a while but after a couple of months or so they had enough. Well, Natsu had and kinda forced Gray to come with them on a job.

Maybe now when he looked back on it it probably wasn't the best solution.

He was startled awake by a rustle in the tent then followed by a strangled yelp. It almost sounded like a puppy being strangled which raises the question who would want to strangle a puppy?

He barely opened his eyes to find someone sitting up, shaking and gasping. Oh that's right. He and Gray were forced to share a tent.

Gray didn't seem to notice he was awake because he didn't say anything as he stood up, hands clenched into shaky fists before stumbling out of the tent. Oh Natsu, you idiot.

Why did he think going on this job would be a perfect idea?

He quickly but quietly followed Gray out of the tent and down near the river that was only a few feet away from where they were camped.

He watched as Gray crouch-well it was more like collapsed down onto his knees and splashed water onto his face. He did that a couple of times before firmly placing his clenched fists onto the ground as if to steady himself from falling over.

Natsu was a really, stupid idiot. He should have known. These last few months after the guild came back he would always arrive late in the guild with bags under his eyes looking as if he didn't get sleep at all, the way he stumbled when he walked or the shakyness in his voice. The way his eyes would always look like they were seeing through you instead of looking at you. He should've known.

"How long?" He asked, knuckles clenched into tight fists, teeth grinding with self hatred of himself of how he had not seen this.

He saw Gray jump almost collapsing onto the ground before gripping onto the damp grass to stop himself.

Gray's eyes slowly found thier way to meet Natsu's and he wished he hadn't seen them. They were full of fear, utter fear. Either still from the nightmare or that Natsu had just found he was having nightmares he wasn't certain but he wished that Gray didn't have to feel that way.

Gray made no sign to move in his crouched position but let out a small whimper one that was so unlike Gray and it made his heart ache.

Yes, he and Gray didn't get along sometimes well most of the time but he still secretly cared about his frenemy. He was family. And he hated when his friends looked like that.

"I'm fine. Just go back to bed Natsu." He said, his voice raspy. Natsu. That's new and not good. No Flamebrain or squinty eyes. That was not a good sign.

"How long?" He repeated the question, taking a step forward. Oh-oh he was not going to let Gray push him away.

Gray's eyes were fixed on the ground below him looking like he wished he was anywhere but here.

He gave a small shrug.

"How long?" Repeated Natsu. He wasn't going to stop until he got answers from his rival/friend.

"A couple of weeks now, I don't know. It started happening after Avatar. " Natsu took a deep breath in as anger flashed through his eyes. He saw Gray took a step back a bit and calmed down.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I-I don't know. I didn't want to worry you guys. It's not a big deal." The anger rose. Not a big deal? Not a big deal? Is this guy even for real?

"What do you mean not a big deal? Of course it is. If one of our guild mates was in trouble we help. You would do the same thing and you would do the same thing I'm doing now wouldn't you? Wouldn't you?" He asked, Gray nodded, eyes full of shock.

"Yes, of course I would help. What kinda of person do you think I am?"

"An idiot who didn't reach out." Gray's eyes retracted from Natsu's glare and into the ground.

Natsu took a step forward as Gray crumpled to the ground, head clutched in his hands.

"They just keep coming every single night. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do." Gray whispered through his hands. Natsu came up to Gray and placed a hand on his shoulder crouching down to Gray's level.

"It's okay, I'll help. We'll help - the whole guild!" But Gray shook his head.

"N-no. I don't want anyone else knowing, please Natsu. Please don't tell anyone." Natsu sighed, he knew he had to tell someone but he didn't want to thing Gray's trust right now. So he nodded.

"Okay, I won't."

 **Again really sorry that its different but hoped you liked it anyway?? thanks for reading :):)**


	2. chapter 2

**(I dont own Fairytail)**

It was Gray's nineteenth birthday and the whole guild was excited to celebrate it.

It had been a busy day for Erza the guild but it had been worth it in the end. She was in charge with the decorating, she gave people jobs and helped them out while Natsu and Lyon were to distract Gray for the day.

She kinda knew he had a feeling what was going on but if he did he didn't show it because when he returned that night he had the biggest smile on his face she'd ever seen.

She ran up to hug him first. It maybe have a little hard but he was happy nonetheless than the others ran up to give him hugs as well.

It was a loud but cheery night. The guild members cheered and laugh. Erza kept an eye on him all night. He looked like he was having fun. He had a few rounds with Cana, bickered and fought a few times with Natsu, hung out with the team and even hung out with Maceo and Wakabe, watched dance from (look up guys name afterwards) and even posed for a picture from Reed.

It was around half past seven when they opened presents.

Erza helped Mira pull out a cart that was carrying a big pile of presents that could've filled the entire stadium at Crocus. It was massive.

She couldn't help but laugh at the gaping look on Gray's face as they rolled the cart out in the middle of the guild hall. He stood there in utter shock which even made some of the guild members laugh.

"Alright present time!" Natsu said, punching his knuckles together excitedly as he looked hungrily at the presents.

"There'ye not for you Natsu." Happy deadpanned. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"I know that." But Happy looked unsure.

"Didn't look like it."

Gray smiled as he opened his presents. He'd gotten a book set he's wanted for a while from Lucy, a vanilla cake from Erza (she knew he hated Strawberry cakes), a fish from Happy which he promised they would eat together later a couple of shirts from Cana (he might've lost of a few on a job), Juvia and Gray cakes from Juvia (which, again, was still creepy but he didn't want to be rude so he took a bite), Natsu had given him a prank as a present, one that was a bit embarrassing so he was just going to forget that ever happened, Wendy and Carla both gave him a cool pendant that was shaped like an ice crystals and he immediately put it on and gave them a thanks.

He looked happy, Gray did, but there was something else in Gray's eyes that Erza noticed that seemed off but she wasn't sure what.

She decided to let him enjoy the night and would ask him later. She smiled at her friend as he laughed at something Lucy said.

It was starting to get late and aonly a couple of the guild members were starting to go home. But the rest of the guild they were still either up partying or already knocked out (Maceo, Wakabe). Erza was still one of those people who were up but she was taking a little rest by sitting at one of the bars still at the bar next to the Master who looked as if he was about to fall asleep.

"Well I have to say that must be one of the few best parties we have thrown over the years." Master slurred, hiccupying at the end of his sentence. Erza let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah."

"And Gray seemed to be enjoying himself for once." The Master continued, Erza nodded in agreement. It had been rough on him-for all of them perhaps but especially on him a well.

"Well, I'm glad he had a good time." And she was. She was really, really happy for him. But she couldn't help the feeling at the back of her brain that something was going on with Gray tonight.

She knew about the nightmares. Thanks to Natsu. She hadn't told anyone like he asked, he appearently wasn't even meant to tell her since Gray asked him too. But she was glad he told her because then she could look out the signs for her friend.

"Where is Gray at the moment anyway? I was hoping to have a word with him." The Master asked and Erza's eyes widened slightly as she realised that the birthday boy wasn't even there.

"I-I'm not sure. Hang on, I'll go look around." She said, so she hopped of the stool and walked over to where Lucy was having a chat with Levi.

"Hey do you know where Gray went?" She asked, looking at them curiously. Lucy and Levi's expression morphed into a confused expression as their eyes trailed the guild to see any signs of him.

"I thought I last saw Gray bickering with Natsu a while ago. I'm not sure where he is now." Levi said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe he's gone home?" Lucy suggested, trying not to worry even if her eyes said differently.

"Well that'll be unlike Gray to go home without a goodbye. I'll go check with Natsu and see if he's seen him." She said and gave a soft goodbye and walked over to the other side of the Guildhall where Natsu was hitting heads with Gajeel while Lyon was engorged in a conversation with Juvia who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Has anyone seen Gray?" She asked them, placing her arms on her hips and keeping a neutral expression. There was no need to worry with them if Gray's just gone home. She hoped that at least nothing was wrong.

Natsu and Gajeel kept budding their heads together like a couple of Rhino's but Lyon stopped his conversation with Juvia and looked over at Erza.

"Uhh, I last saw him a little while ago heading outside. He said he was just getting some air." He said before furrowing his eyebrows with concern. "Is he alright?" He asked worriedly. Erza shrugged.

"I don't know. But the Master wants a word with him so I'll just go find him." She said and with that she thanked Lyon and ignoring the two idiots for once she made her way out of the guild doors and into the chilly air of the night.

She had a few ideas where he might be. He might be wondering around the city or he could've gone home but her guy instincts said otherwise.

She made a left from the guild hall and down the familiar road she used to take as a child. It's been a while since she's been down here because she didn't have to.

But now, she was certain that Gray had gone down this path.

The moon was just rising above the hill as she made it to the top and she stopped, with her hands on her hips, her eyes scanned the area. There. She spotted him sitting in the middle of the path with his arms wrapped around his legs and staring out into the lake.

Erza cautiously made her way down the hill. She walked up next to him and sat down in the same position. The one he'd founded her in many years ago.

She stared out into the lake for a while before she spoke her voice soft.

"I thought the whole thing about Birthday parties was that you were supposed to be a apart of them not outside them." Gray let out a small chuckle, a small, humourless chuckle.

"Guess so." He replied. Erza gazed her eyes at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gray shrugged.

"Talk about what?" His eyes held nothing. All the light and joyfulness she'd seen from him before had vanished, gone, as if it was never there.

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?" He knew what she was talking about and he knew that Erza knew that too.

He let out a long sigh looking down at the ground he spoke.

"I had another one last night, bad." He explained. Erza couldn't help but feel sympathy for her friend. She was no stranger when it came to nightmares herself either.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head.

"No." Erza knew better then to say 'it's better to talk about it then to bottle it up' with Gray because the more she would push to get answers out of him the more he would clam up. So she nodded.

"Okay, just so you know I'm here for you. We all are." Gray didn't say anything he just nodded but Erza knew he heard her.

"So, did you have a good birthday?" This got a smile out of him.

"Yeah, it was good." His eyes met hers. "Thank you." He said, and Erza smiled.

"Your welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**(I dont own Fairytail)**

Lyon was startled awake by a loud knock on the door. Lyon groaned and rolled over. Maybe if he were to ignore them then maybe they would go away? Lyon jumped again as they made another loud knock.

Who would be crazy enough to wake up at this hour?

They knocked again and this time Lyon sat up reluctantly. He groaned again as he ran his finger down his face and tiredly stood up.

This better be a good reason.

He slowly reached out his arm and pulled the door open and was now suddenly awake at the sight of the person standing in front of him.

"Gray...?" He asked, unsure. Gray was standing there, arms crossed, whole figure shaking with a face that looked as if he was a list puppy.

Gray looked almost hesitant to speak as of waiting for permission to ask. It was only a minute before he spoke.

"Can-can I come in?" He asked, his voice was small. Lyon was too shocked to do anything except step aside with a little nod.

"Are you okay?" Lyon inwardly facepalmed. Of course he was not okay. Why would he even ask that? Gray was standing at his door shaking for the first in forever and looking terrified!

"I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come visit but I didn't know who else to come to." He whispered. No one else to go too?

He quickly guided Gray to the living room and slowly sat down on the couch.

Gray sat down, arms covering his chest as he stared blankly at the floor.

"It's okay, yo-I don't mind." Said Lyon. His eyes scanned Fairytail's Ice mages in front of him. What was going on with Gray?

Gray didn't say anything for a long while. They sat in silence while Lyons mind screamed with worry even though he didn't show it on his face, well at least he tried not to. He thought Gray would notice but at this point he thought that Gray had forgotten he was even there!

But he waited for Gray to take his time and eventually Gray opened his mouth but closed it but opened his mouth again.

"I know this will sound stupid," He began, his voice shaky. "But I had a nightmare and I didn't really know who else to come to for this." Lyon's eyes furrowed. What did he mean? What about the guild? His team? Erza? Natsu? (Even though their friendship is a little weird), Lucy or Wendy? Did something happen to them that he didn't know about? Or are they and Gray fighting or something like that?

Gray let out a wobbly breath.

"I know I could've gone to Erza or Natsu or someone in the guild but this I couldn't go to them about it. It was horrible." An expression flitted across Gray's face that looked as if he was having a flashback to the dream but it quickly turned into a mixture of disgust and confusion and Lyon felt an unfamiliar feeling of anger or protectiveness shot through him at Gray's next words.

"An-and now you have to deal with me so I'm sorry, so I'll just leave now." Gray made his way to stand up and out the door but Lyon stopped him instinctively. He held his arm out on Gray's shoulder, making Gray halt in his tracks.

"Gray, it's okay you don't need to leave." He said comfortingly. Then it all happened very fast. Gray's face crumpled and tears poured down his face as he quickly covered them almost hoping that Lyon didn't see, knees buckling he gave out on the couch with Lyon falling next to him.

"It's okay?" Lyon said awkwardly. This wasn't his sort of thing. He remembered when they were little and when Gray had breakdowns like these Ur would always be there to comfort him. Now since He's no longer there it was his job to look after his little brother.

"It's okay, Gray, it's going to be okay." And it was going to be okay because Lyon was going to make sure of it.


End file.
